El ultimo día
by Soul-32-Yanni
Summary: El enfrentamiento entre hermanos termina de la manera menos esperada. Aviso: Caracter de muerte.


**Disclaimer: Aclaro que las Tortugas Ninja no son mías. **

**"El último día"**

_Una noche común como todas las demás noches, con una ciudad plegada de gente y de algo más..._

-tú no sabes nada.

-claro que sí. Solo déjame ayudarte

-no puedes ayudarme cuando esto es mi culpa.

Dos tortugas discuten entre sí mientras la lluvia cae sobre ellos, tratando de llevarse las malas pasadas. Una de ellas, está sobre el borde del tejado, mientras la otra trata de alejarlo de ahí.

-solo déjame explicarte como son las cosas.

-¿Quieres explicarme lo que paso la otra vez?

La tortuga peligrosamente se acerca más hacia el borde, donde la punta de su pie sobresale al precipicio. El tiempo espera impaciente a la decisión de esta tortuga.

-por favor, no hagas algo que lo lamentarás después.

-no me queda otra salida.

-no digas estupideces. Esa no es la única salida.

-y tú.- lo mira con reproche.- ¿Por qué me has perdonado?

-no fue tu culpa.-respondió sinceramente.

-no, fue la culpa de mis instintos.- dijo con ironía.

-mira, hablemos primero.

-no hay nada de que hablar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la tortuga que trataba de ayudarlo se lanzo sobre el otro y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-aléjate de mí.- trato de salir de su agarre

-¿Y tus otros hermanos? ¿No piensas que podría pasar si tú no estas?

-te tienen a ti. Eres de la mejor categoría para esto.

Esfuerza para tratar de atraerlo hacia la azotea mientras que él otro trata de salir de su agarre. Al instante, su presentimiento alerto la presencia de alguien. El lugar donde antes estaba invadido por dos tortugas, ahora está repleto de individuos conocidos como los dragones púrpuras. Lo que no supo es que al tener la atención hacia los dragones, su fuerza disminuyo dejando a cargo a la otra tortuga que trataba de salirse de su agarre.

Por desgracia, la tortuga que tubo éxito sin querer empujo al otro con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que cayera con un ruido sordo, golpeando la cabeza contra el pavimento dejándolo inconsciente al acto.

-mierda.

Una gran lucha comenzó en aquella azotea, la única tortuga consiente estaba teniendo dificultades para defenderse y a la vez atacar a todos los oponentes. Si fuera en otra situación, él no tendría problemas para poder ejecutar hacia la guarida después de una pelea como esta.

Mirando hacia su hermano inconsciente detrás de él, rezo que se despertará para que pueda ayudarlo. No es que la necesitaba, simplemente fue que estaba muy débil para luchar.

Tenía que alejarse de su hermano inconsciente, no quería correr riesgos.

Pensó en llamar a sus otros dos hermanos, pero recordó que ellos no iban a estar en la guarida durante toda la noche, de hecho desde temprano se fueron hacia la granja junto a su sensei y amigos. Él y su hermano también iban a ir con ellos pero él decidió quedarse para pensar en el error que cometió hace pocos días con su hermano, el que ahora esta tirado en el piso inconsciente por otro error suyo. También pensó que su hermano sabía lo que planeaba él.

Al principio iba a dejarse morir por ellos ¿No era eso lo que estaba buscando? Pero a la vez también pensó en su hermano. El no merecía entrar también en su error.

_Flashback..._

Fue dos días antes cuando ocurrió su primer error.

Cansado de todo y sobre todo cansado de su hermano, cambio el camino por uno más corto. Decidió vengarse, demostrándole que con él no se burlaba.

No podía permitir que él siguiera siendo burlado. El único con autoridad es él y nadie más que él.

-¿Así que te crees mejor que yo?-saca sus armas.

Están en el dojo, solos porque los demás pasarán la noche en el departamento de Abril.

-no tengo tiempo para estas cosas.-se alejó.

-ven acá. Esto no puede quedarse así.-insistió.

El otro se detuvo brevemente. Luego retorno su marcha hacia la puerta que conduce las alcantarillas.

Esté enfurecido, corrió y salto hacia él quedando enfrente del oponente.

-por última vez, sal de mi camino.

-no. No lo haré.-lo enfrento con sus armas.

-luego no te quejes.- desvaino sus armas.

¿Se creé mejor que yo, eh? Su tono burlón significa que puede vencerme. No esta vez. No estoy luchando como su hermano. Me canse de sus burlas y a la vez que siempre me provoque con su postura. Voy a luchar contra él como su enemigo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la tortuga que le enfrento fue hacia él al instante, blandiendo sus armas hacia el pecho de esté. Como pudo, saco rápidamente sus armas y se defendió, pero no alcanzo a defenderse del otro golpe que termino rajándole un poco el brazo derecho.

Con un grito de dolor y a la vez de terror, la tortuga dio un gran salto hacia atrás, agachándose justo a tiempo para esquivar una de las armas que él otro había lanzado contra él.

-¿Pero estás loco?-le grito.

-es lo que te mereces y más.

-no pensé que llegarías a este extremo.-exclamó.

-pues pensaste mal.

Aprovecho para propinar todas sus fuerzas y lanzar su última arma.

Centímetros pasó de su cabeza, sino fuera porque se agacho más quedando acostado contra el suelo.

-se acabo.

Fueron las últimas palabras que se escucharon durante un largo tiempo.

_Fin del Flashback..._

_El pensamiento de la tortuga en pie hace creer detener el tiempo momentáneamente aún cuando no lo es..._

**Por supuesto que no mereces morir por otro error mío. **

**Aquella vez fuiste salvado por Don que apareció en la guarida para buscar algo y al ver la escena, de inmediato me golpeo en la cabeza. **

_El tiempo se está derrumbando de a poco..._

Más dragones púrpuras aparecían cada vez y él ya se estaba agotando.

_La lluvia sigue y parece no acabar..._

**No me voy a rendir. Tú tienes razón, el suicido no es la única salida que hay, Sino lo más bajo que puedes hacer. Yo tuve la culpa de dejarme controlar por mis emociones y actuar de esa manera... pero tú me hiciste ver lo mucho que importo en tu vida y en las demás para impedir tal cosa como la muerte. Yo no soy así, nunca llegue al extremo de hacer tal locura contigo, pero eso no volverá a pasar.**

Un movimiento detrás de él percato su atención. Su hermano se estaba moviendo de a poco.

Los dragones púrpuras aprovecharon la distracción de la tortuga para atacar con todo. Uno de ellos le dio un golpe muy duro en el estomago dejándolo sin aire y luego remato con una patada sobre el caparazón aplastándolo contra el piso.

Su hermano que ya esta consiente no tubo suerte para retomar lo que estaba pasando porque en cuanto se quiso dar cuenta quedo rodeado por los agresores.

-hermano, ¿Estas bien?

Después de unos minutos, la tortuga golpeada pudo recuperar el oxigeno suficiente que le pedían sus pulmones y esquivo justo a tiempo un palo de béisbol que le paso por su rostro.

-si, estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

Vacilo un poco, pero luego le sonrío mientras sus armas desarmaban a dos de los atacantes.

-solo un ligero dolor de cabeza. ¿Sigues pensando en lo mismo?

Esté salto cayendo al lado de su hermano, quedando caparazón contra caparazón así podía defenderse mejor.

-no. Perdona por hacerte sufrir con mis...-pero no pudo terminar.

-uno siempre hace las cosas sin pensar y luego pide disculpas.- se río ante eso.

Él también se río.

_De pronto, el tiempo parece jugar una mala pasada..._

Un joven que representa a la banda de los dragones, saco un arma de su bolsillo y apunto a las dos tortugas y sin pensar disparo a quemarropa contra ellos.

_Pero hay ocasiones en donde uno siempre tiene una oportunidad más..._

La bala atravesó el pecho de uno de los colegas de su equipo porque simplemente no estaba al margen de lo que pasaba.

-salta.- se escucho la voz de un dragón.

-hay que vengarse.- dijo uno enojado.

Las cosas empezaron a verse de otra manera. La tortuga que hace apenas unas horas trataba de salvar a su hermano, se encontró viendo con sus propios ojos como el joven que había disparado embistió a la tortuga hacia el precipicio cayéndose él también.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver tal escena y más la tortuga cuando vio a su hermano caerse hacia el vacío. No presto atención al resto de los dragones que se marcharon de ahí en busca de su colega. No le importo ver a uno de ellos (el que fue disparado) morirse lentamente. Pero si le importo la vida de su hermano.

Y él también.

-no m-me s-sueltes.-tartamudeo.

Sus manos están agarrando fuertemente las de su hermano.

-no te voy a soltar.

La poca fuerza que tenía estaba utilizándola en su hermano. Tras la lucha contra los dragones púrpuras y el gran golpe en su cabeza, la debilidad era lo único mayor que tenía de fuerza.

La lluvia tampoco ayuda mucho a la situación.

Un gran relámpago ilumino las caras de los únicos vivos en la azotea

La tortuga en peligro se le reflejaba el gran miedo que tenía.

La de la otra el gran terror de ver como de a poco sus manos no podían contener a su hermano.

-no quiero morir.-se le escapo un sollozo.

Intento propinar más fuerzas a sus brazos y manos para hacer palanca y sacarlo de ahí.

-lo se.

-ahora s-se porque m-me p-pedías que no hiciera eso.

_Uno no sabe cuando simplemente ocurre..._

Sus manos no soportaron más y termino liberando a su hermano.

-LEO, NOOOOOOOOO

_Fue lo último que se hoyo en aquel edificio._

**Fin. **

--------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **

**Quiero aclarar que yo no tengo nada en contra de esta tortuga, solo quiero hacer entender algunas cuestiones que pienso que se ven reflejados en el fic. **

**Amigos/as, les dejo a cargo este One-shot con sus reviews.**

**Los espero con ansias n.n**


End file.
